Ghoul Fools (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Ghoul Fools" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |C.H. Greenblatt Kaz |- |'Storyboard Artists' |William Reiss Mike Roth Chuck Klein |- |'Written by' |Carl Greenblatt Kaz Mark O’Hare |- |'Animation Directors' |Andrew Overtoom Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- |'Special Guest Star' |Chris Elliot |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Line Producer' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Mr. Lawrence Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Paul Tibbitt Mark O’Hare |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Ghoul Fools" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Cat, Anchovies, SpongeBob Demon, French Narrator, Skull on Doubloon, Businessman |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, One Eye |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Ghoul, Phone Operator |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Charlie |- |'Chris Elliot' |Captain |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Ghoul in Painting, Donut Demon, Skeleton, Jerry |- |'Brian Doyle Murray' |Flying Dutchman, Dutchbomb, Atomic Dutchman |- |'Bill Kopp' |Tom |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lara Filbert |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Matt Corey Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Animatic Director' |Sean Charmatz |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Dave Cunningham Carson Kugler Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift Kurt Dumas |- |'Character Designer' |Todd White |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Production Coordinator' |Philip Harris |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Brian Koonce |- |'Senior Production Assistant' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Assistant' |Kris Wimberly |- |'Final Checker' |Gary Hall |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Lauren Slusser |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly K. Bowman Amy Wu Casler Ruben Espinoza Kyle Hayden Jonathan Hylander C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Rohner Segnitz |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'Lead CG Animator' |Kenneth Janeski |- |'CG Animators' |Chris Evans Chris Gottron |- |'CG Production Assistant' |Mark Renaud |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Mishelle Fordham |- |'Sound Editors' |Roy Braverman Tony Orozco Bobby Crew |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Daisuke Sawa Dan Cubert Doug Andorka |- |'Track Reading' |WB Animation Slightly Off Track |- |' Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'"Ghouls O The Briny Deep" Song' |Written by Carl, Kaz, Mark Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Mark, Eban, Grey, Tara, Susanne, Daran |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Music Contributions' |Warner Bros. Records |- |'Music by' |Lovecat Music |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Wang Film/Cuckoos Nest Big Star Enterprise |- |'3D Animation Services' |DQ Entertainment |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Stock Footage & Images Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Vice President of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Vice President of Animation Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli |- |'Special Thanks' |Brown Johnson Stacey Kim Roland Poindexter Mark Taylor |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2011 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}